


Volpe Corvum

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Master Oikawa, Master/Slave, Slave Kageyama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Esclave de Rome, Tobio est destiné à la vente et redoute de tomber sur un maître qui lui serait fatalement tyrannique. De plus, la Guerre se profile à l'horizon et il craint que ce changement de propriétaire ne soit un prémice de son futur service militaire. C'est alors qu'il tombe nez à nez sur un sénateur pour le moins étrange qui dégage une présence quasi divine.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	Volpe Corvum

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours été passionnée par l'Antiquité, alors faire une FF sur le sujet me paraissait évident.
> 
> Ça reste un OS, donc il n'y aura pas de suite, mais voilà, ça m'a permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet xD

Il n'y avait pas à dire. Rome était une grande cité. Tellement grande qu'il lui était impossible d'y marquer une véritable frontière tant le monde qui s'y trouvait était divers en ethnie. Ici se côtoyaient des gaulois, des égyptiens, des grecs, des perses, des étrusques, des phéniciens, des macédoniens, des nubiens, des arméniens, des assyriens, des carthaginois et, bien sûr, des romains. Néanmoins, la seule chose qui ternissait ce mélange et toutes ces couleurs, c'était que les premiers nommés étaient tous esclaves et propriétés romaine. Principalement des femmes et des enfants qui grandissaient enchaînés à leurs maîtres.

Tobio était de ceux-là.

Enlevé très jeune à sa patrie d'origine, Carthage, il ne se souvenait même pas de ses parents. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne regagnerait jamais sa liberté et qu'il vivrait à tout jamais esclave de Rome. 

L'unique voie qui aurait pu s'ouvrir à lui, aurait été son affranchissement. Néanmoins, et même s'il se faisait affranchir, il ne saurait où aller ni que faire de sa vie. Pour tout avouer, cette perspective l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne le faisait rêver.

Retourner à Carthage? Impossible. Cette cité état était l'ennemie de Rome. Et quand bien même n'étaient-ils pas en temps de guerre, il n'avait aucune éducation carthaginoise. Aucune éducation tout court, en fait. Ni aucun statut.

Il était à peine capable de vivre seul. Le monde extérieur le dévorerait tout cru... Si les monstres et les dieux ne s'en chargeaient pas avant les bêtes sauvages ou les bandits de grands chemins. Et encore, il pouvait très bien tomber sur bien pire.

Il venait d'avoir 15 ans. Son maître allait tenter de le vendre à l'un des deux préteurs de Rome. Et si tout se passait bien, il deviendrait la propriété de Quintus Valerius Falto. Un nom qu'il commençait à connaître sur le bout des doigts et qui ne lui inspirait qu'une seule et unique chose: la crainte. Il savait pourquoi son maître le vendait à un autre. Un objet de luxe qui rapporterait beaucoup d'argent. Voilà comment les citoyens romains nommaient les esclaves aux beautés aphrodisiaques et exotiques comme lui pouvait l'être.

Il n'avait jamais compris en quoi on le trouvait beau. Ses yeux étaient, certes, noirs comme ceux de la déesse des cieux, Junon, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'était pas une beauté typiquement romaine. Pas de cheveux bouclés et blonds. Pas d'attributs qui feraient penser qu'il en vaudrait le coup. Pourtant, on le traitait comme un trophée.

Une chance. Avec sa taille (Il dépassait la plupart des hommes romains), il aurait très bien pu être envoyé nourrir de son sang le sable du Colisée. Il n'était pas toujours bon d'être un jeune homme vigoureux en pleine fleur de l'âge - qui plus est - esclave. Il ne pouvait pas décider de son destin. Les maîtres s'en chargeaient à sa place et s'il osait remettre en question leurs décisions, on l'exécutait. Purement, simplement et proprement. Personne n'irait contester la mise à mort. Ni ne tenterait de le sauver. Un esclave était toujours livré au sort. Les Parques pouvaient en témoigner.

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, et avec son changement imminent de propriétaires, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne poserait pas un pied sur le champ de bataille. Alors même qu'il ne savait pas se battre. Or, en tant que Préteur, Quintus était un chef de guerre très respecté à Rome. Il avait remporté la Guerre Punique avec l'aide de Caius Lutatius Catulus, second Préteur de l'armée Romaine, face à Hamilcar Barca, le Général Carthaginois qui avait donné tant de mal aux romains lors de la conquête de la Sicile. À vingt-trois ans de conflits suivait vingt-trois ans de paix. Mais Carthage avait reprit des forces et il était dit qu'Hamilcar Barca comptait prendre sa revanche sur Rome qui avait annexé nombre de leurs ressources en compensation des dommages militaires mis en place pendant ces vingt-trois ans de batailles sanglantes. Les traîtés passés allaient exploser et le monde allait trembler. Assurément, il espérait ne pas se retrouver embarqué dans ce conflit.

Aussi, il essaya de ne pas trop y penser et, remontant le dédale de rue qui menait au Pomerium - la zone où le port d'armes et les armées étaient proscrites - il fit bien attention à garder les yeux au sol pour ne pas donner l'air de vouloir causer du tord à qui que ce soit.

Il suffisait d'un rien. D'après son maître, il avait tendance à regarder les autres avec un peu trop d'insistance. Comme s'il comptait commettre un meurtre. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Mais il était vrai que beaucoup de personnes - principalement des esclaves - lui avaient déjà fait cette remarque auparavant. Et il était vrai qu'il avait tendance à fixer les autres du regard dès que quelque chose d'intéressant piquait l'attention à son oeil. Ç'aurait pu ne pas être un soucis en soit. Cependant, quand il agissait de cette façon, ses yeux complètement noirs avaient tendance à déstabiliser les autres. À les faire se sentir plus faibles. Insignifiant. Voir carrément inférieurs. Or, pour un esclave tel que lui... c'était pas franchement l'attitude qu'un citoyen romain concéderait sans que son honneur n'en soit touché dans son égo. Un nouveau point qui lui faisait craindre le changement imminent. Son maître actuel, après tout, le connaissait depuis son enfance et savait reconnaître en lui de la simple curiosité plutôt qu'un désir de s'affirmer parmi les grands. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas avec Valerius Falto.

Il frissona. Cet homme détestait les Carthaginois. S'il apprenait d'où Tobio était originaire...

Un mauvais pressentiment le prit à la gorge et ce moment d'inattention le fit percuter le mur d'une villa. Le souffle coupé par le choc, ses fesses atterrirent durement sur le sol et son nez l'élança brusquement.

Aïe... manquait plus que ça...

Il passa le revers de sa main sous son nez et grogna en y récoltant un filet de sang bien frais. Il voulu se lever mais une main l'en empêcha d'un geste ferme.

\- Ola, attends, reste assis deux secondes, il ne faudrait pas que tu tournes de l'oeil en pleine rue.

Surprit, et imaginant avoir affaire avec un autre esclave comme lui puisqu'aucun citoyen de se soucierait d'une personne comme lui, il répliqua:

\- Mêle-toi de tes oignons espèce de sans...

Mais ses mots se bloquèrent brusquement dans sa gorge quand il avisa qui était celui qui l'avait empêché de se relever. Il sentit même ses joues se réchauffer brusquement quand il avisa du jeune homme en toge sénatoriale, agenouillé face à lui et qui examinait déjà son visage avec un air sincérement préoccupé pour lui.

\- Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas loupé, commenta le sénateur en question. Tu as une belle éraflure. Mais on ne dirait pas que ton nez est cassé. Comment tu t'appelles?

Une éraflure? Oh non, son maître allait être furieux! Impossible de le vendre à un autre si Tobio était blessé au visage!

Il se mit alors à pester en catharginois (langue maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à oublier), maudissant ces romains qui voulaient absolument que tout soit toujours parfait et en oublia totalement son interlocuteur qui, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié et qui le dévisageait les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne parles pas latin que je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, fit-il dans un carthaginois presque parfait. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à tes paroles, un esclave ne devrait pas parler comme tu le fais.

Tobio se tut, mouché, et détourna le regard.

\- Vous allez me renvoyer chez mon maître pour qu'il me donne une correction? demanda-t-il en revenant au latin.

\- Cela peut être une idée, sourit son interlocuteur. Mais non, se reprit-il. Tu t'es déjà auto-corrigé tout seul et, d'ailleurs... ça continue de couler alors tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un carré de tissu pour le lui plaquer d'office sous le nez, arrachant une grimace à Tobio qui s'empressa de maintenir le tissus en question avant de se mettre à enfin détailler l'homme qui venait de lui offrir son aide.

De toute évidence, c'était un original. Ses cheveux partaient en tout sens et ses yeux donnaient à croire qu'il avait passé son enfance à faire l'imbécile. Néanmoins, il se dégageait de lui une aura qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez aucun autre auparavant. Une aura particulière qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une sorte de dieu. Également très beau, c'était comme si Apollon, lui-même, était descendu sur terre pour lui parler en personne.

Il mit un long moment avant de se décider à détourner le regard, gêné d'avoir été touché par un homme comme lui.

\- Merci...

\- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, fit son aide en se redressant d'un seul geste avant de lui tendre une main secourable. Ton nom?

Tobio hésita un petit moment avant d'enfin se décider à lui céder la paume de sa main. Refuser son aide aurait été impoli compte tenu de leurs rangs sociaux respectifs. Aussi, Tobio se sentit dans l'obligation de dire:

\- Mon nom n'a aucune importance pour un citoyen romain comme vous... je ne suis qu'un esclave.

Son interlocuteur sembla déçu mais n'insista pas. Au lieu de ça, il prit un air de réflection intense puis un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais t'appeler Corvum. Ravis de faire ta connaissance Corvum, je m'appelle Tooru Valerius Falto, enchanté.

\- C... Corvum?! s'étrangla Tobio sans vraiment écouter la présentation en entier. Je ne m'appelle pas Corvum! Je ne suis pas une corneille!

\- Non, c'est vrai que t'as plus l'air mauvais des corbeaux, que d'une corneille, mais t'appeler Volpe Corvum aurait été super long. Quoique... ça t'irait bien, réfléchit Tooru, le menton entre deux doigts, l'air pensif. Bien! Allons-y pour Volpe Corvum. Alors Corvum, qui est ton maître?

Clairement déstabilisé par la succession de phrase mi-interrogatives mi-affirmatives de son interlocuteur, Tobio eut un peu de mal avant de retrouver le fil de la conversation avant d'enfin comprendre la question posée.  
Il posa une main tremblante sur son collier ferreux d'esclave, passant le majeur sur l'inscription du nom de son maître et souffla:

\- Aulus Atilius Calatinus...

Il réussi même à surprendre le sénateur.

\- Attends... on parle du même Aulus Atilius Calatinus?

Parce qu'il en existait plusieurs? Tobio n'était pas très au fait sur les noms des Citoyens romains mais il savait quand même comment s'appelait son maître.

\- Je... suppose. Pourquoi? Vous en connaissez deux, des Consuls, qui s'appellent ainsi?

\- Ancien Consul tu veux dire? Ce type est devenu tellement sénile qu'on dit que son fils a décidé de vendre quelques uns de ses esclaves pour se faire une petite fortune au marché sous le nez de son propre père.

\- C'est faux! Mon maître n'est ni sénile, ni gâteux au point de laisser son fils gérer ainsi ses affaires! s'exclama alors Tobio. S'il vend ses esclaves c'est parce qu'il sent sa vie venir à sa fin et qu'il ne veut pas nous laisser entre les mains de son horrible fils! C'est un homme bon! Je lui dois tout!

\- Mais il aurait pu affranchir ses esclaves au lieu de les vendre, non? Si sa fin est si proche, pourquoi s'embêter à les ven...

Par colère, Tobio lui balança son carré de tissus imbibé de sang à la figure.

\- Vous ne savez rien de sa situation ni de la nôtre, ses esclaves, alors je vous interdit de médire sur lui! Au revoir!

Il le contourna et partit en courant jusqu'au marché des esclaves où son maître l'avait fait appelé, les larmes aux yeux.

Bien sûr qu'Aulus aurait préféré les affranchir plutôt que de les céder à d'autres. Malheureusement, il n'ignorait pas les difficultés auxquelles étaient confronté les affranchis quand ceux-ci gagnaient la liberté. Beaucoup finissaient mendiants dans les rues à quémander nourriture et argent pour survivre, ne sachant que faire d'autres et ne souhaitant pas quitter la ville où ils avaient vécu la plus grande partie de leurs existence. Certes, ces anciens esclaves avaient la particularité d'avoir vécu une longue vie et étaient trop vieux pour partir à l'aventure, mais Tobio ne souhaitait pas se faire affranchir. Il n'avait connu que l'esclavage et bien qu'il soit débrouillard, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de sortir de son confort d'esclave pour se retrouver entièrement livré à lui-même. Oh, Aulus pouvait lui offrir un financement de départ... mais Tobio ne saurait pas gérer un tel argent sans tout dépenser avant d'avoir trouver comment subvenir à ses besoins. Clairement, il préférait encore rester esclave. C'était son choix et il n'accepterait pas qu'un homme libre aille affirmer qu'il faisait fausse route.

Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva enfin au marché des esclaves, ce fut la tête haute, bien que son coeur soit affolé par l'idée d'être livré à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Bien sûr, quand l'homme se chargeant de la transaction vit son allure générale, il fit la grimace. Pas étonnant. Son nez avait peut-être arrêté de saigner mais l'éraflure était encore présente et toute fraîche. Assurément, il ne plairait qu'à peu d'acheteurs... Quintus Valerius Falto ne voudrait sûrement pas de lui.

Pour la présentation, ils le dévétirent, le lavèrent puis lui enchaînèrent les chevilles et les mains avant de lui retirer son collier d'asservissement pour ceindre un vierge de toute inscription à la place. Il se laissa manipuler docilement, comme un objet. Ce qu'il était. Moins qu'un être humain. Plus qu'un simple mobilier de décoration. Puis vint la présentation.

De ce qu'il vit, tout le plus haut gratin de Rome s'était rassemblé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux. À peine une vingtaine. Pourtant, sentir tout ces regards sur lui faillirent réduire sa détermination à néant et il manqua regarder ses pieds pour ne pas croiser leurs yeux inquisiteurs.

Il n'était pas le seul esclave à être présent ce matin là, d'autres adolescents de son âges voir, plus jeunes, étaient là pour être acquit. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas un spectacle qui le ravissait. Au contraire.

Étonnamment, quelques acheteurs revendiquèrent sa possession. Les enchères grimpèrent à une vitesse indécente. Il n'osa pas regarder ses potentiels acquéreurs, de peur d'y trouver quelques intentions malveillantes dans leurs yeux. Sa plus grande hantise. Néanmoins, quand le commissaire priseur confirma le prix final pour sa vente, Tobio se réveilla brusquement et chercha son nouveau maître des yeux, le coeur battant. À vrai dire, il n'en eu pas vraiment le temps, vu que celui-ci le rejoignit tout de suite sur l'estrade pour obtenir son gain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître en lui le sénateur qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la rue.

Il en perdit tout son sang froid et devint rouge pivoine quand le commissaire lâcha:

\- L'esclave numerus novem est désormais propriété du sénateur Tooru Valerius Falto. Vive la République de Rome.

\- Vous?! s'exclama alors Tobio, rouge de colère. Vous êtes mon nouveau maître?! C'est une blague?!

Le sénateur se contenta de sourire avec indulgence et se contenta de le pousser hors de l'estrade.

\- Dis-donc Corvum, t'es en forme pour quelqu'un qui s'est prit un mur tout à l'heure. Tu devrais remercier mon père, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et il tenait absolument à me faire un cadeau. Je suis bien content d'être tombé sur toi, d'ailleurs! Vive les Parques!

Il passa un drap sur ses épaules pour cacher la nudité de Tobio et le conduisit à l'endroit où ses chaînes furent retirées à l'exception de son collier qui fut gravé du nom de son nouveau propriétaire. Bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le fils de Quintus Valérius Falto. C'était le fils de Quintus Valérius Falto! Le Héro de la précédente guerre! Bon sang! Finalement il entrait bel et bien dans la famille où son maître Aulus avait souhaité l'envoyer! Si on n'appelait pas ça le destin, qu'était-ce donc?! La Fatalité? Sûrement. La tragédie était partie intégrante du monde greco-romain et l'on disait que tout était prévu à l'avance et que l'on ne pouvait échapper à son destin. Tooru l'avait rencontré, s'était intéressé à lui, l'avait choisit comme esclave et l'embarquait désormais chez lui, dans sa villa.

Dans le fond, il se sentit empli de reconnaissance. Il avait eu un aperçu du caractère de son nouveau maître avant même de devenir son esclave et il avait l'air d'une personne d'attentionnée malgré son air un peu trop moqueur. Il suffisait de voir comme il ne le brusquait pas. Il l'avait couvert. Chose qu'un autre romain n'aurait sans doute pas fait dans une même situation. Il lui souriait. Lui demandait comment il allait. L'avait directement récupéré sur l'estrade au lieu d'attendre la fin de la vente pour venir quémander sa part... lui avait attribué un nom - certes pas terrible - (mais un nom quand même) au lieu de l'appeler par sa fonction.

Une énigme.

Cet homme n'avait rien de normal. Il n'agissait pas comme ses semblables. Peut-être que, maintenant, il pouvait lui attribuer un peu de mérite?

\- Tobio.

Son nouveau maître s'arrêta sur le pas de la villa qui devait lui appartenir et se tourna vers son esclave tout juste acheté.

\- Hum?

\- Je m'appelle Tobio.

Un sourire fendit le visage du sénateur qui lui tendit sa main. Tobio regarda celle-ci d'un drôle d'air avant d'oser s'en emparer. La poigne de son supérieur se fit ferme sur la sienne. Confiante. Rassurante. Chaude.

\- Enchanté Tobio. Je m'appelle Tooru. Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle famille.

Et mince. Finalement, il avait peut-être vraiment trouvé son Apollon.

**Author's Note:**

> La Oikage Shipper War me paraît si lointaine XD


End file.
